


Lost Friends are not Dead

by Oreocat155338



Series: Path to Defeat [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Oops, Other, Sorry not sorry?, my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: "Your lost friends are not dead, but gone before; advanced a stage or two upon that road which you must travel in the steps they trod." - Aristophanes, Greek playwrightIn which the RK900 Connor is working alongside Hank, and he runs into his RK800 predecessor...





	Lost Friends are not Dead

Hank is panting as he turns the corner, following his newest partner.

He's an RK900, who also goes by the name Connor.

 

They were on the hunt for the previous Connor, one of Hanks previous partners. Cyberlife, working alongside the FBI, had determined that the RK800 Connor had gone deviant and was the reason the deviant leaders had escaped.

 

 

And then they had told the entire nation.

 

Connor and the deviant leaders are being hunted by the FBI, the police, and Cyberlife in every city, town and house in the country. There's nowhere for them to hide.

 

At least, there wasn't anymore.

They had busted down the door and andriods had scattered in five different directions. It had taken the new Connor time to figure out who to chase - too long. ~~The last Connor wouldn't have taken so long.~~

Still, his partner was catching up, at least. Even if he was leaving Hank behind.

 

He heard the sound of someone hitting a wall and the sounds of a scuffle, briefly, before it stopped.

 

He turned the next corner, and skids to a stop at what he sees.

 

Standing is Connor, RK900, his partner, thirium dripping from his uninjured fists.

On the ground, LED unlit, was Connor, RK800, his former partner, dead, and missing his arms, with his head crushed and thirium slowly trailing down from where his head had been crushed.

 

 

"What have you done?"


End file.
